Coveting Reveries
by Violoveless
Summary: Riku has developed a crush on Sora, but he refuses to believe it. Will his constant dreams of our keyblade master make him give in and admit his feelings or will it drive him crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Riku POV**

"Hey Sora you said you needed help with— W-What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking for you." Sora turned to me pouting as he placed the batter spoon on his bottom lip.

"I came to help you with your homework—What are you wearing?" I began to back away as that idiot drew closer.

"I decided to wear just this apron to make you happy. Do you like it?" He said pressing his body against mine. He was so warm his skin was flush as it glowed in the light. I just wanted to press my lips against his exposed shoulder until I saw my hand travel to his back and pull on his ribbon. Wait...what am I doing?

"Hm?" Sora looked back biting his knuckles to the site of his exposed body from behind. His cheeks instantly turned red feeling my finger draw circles on his lower back.

"What are you doing? The food is gonna burn." He rested his head on my chest.

"Let it..." I grabbed his chin tilting his head up to me...wait...I'm not doing this! Why can't I control my body? His lips were getting closer to mine as I mentally beat myself.

I finally woke up, hitting my head on something hard above me. Last time I check I didn't have any shelves over the bed. Rubbing my head I look down to the floor to see a limp body just laying there in pain.

"Oooooow Riku!" Sora screamed rubbing his head in a very fast motion.

"If you keep that up the ash on your skin will collect then burn." I narrowed my eyes at the moron on the floor.

"But it huuurts!" He continued to complain until I literally started to see smoke stem off his forehead.

"H-Hey stop that!" I grabbed his wrist when he gave me the same look in my dreams. Dropping his wrist I hide my flushed face from Sora. I can't let him see my weakness...wait...what weakness? Why am I making such a big deal over this? I can't like him like that. I slide my hands half way down my face until I feel a pair of hands on my forehead.

"Riku you're feverish!" I blush again, but this time I ran into the bathroom. A couple splashes of water to the face should clear my mind. I don't love him, do I? I vigorously shook my head and sighed angrily to myself. Don't think like that. I jabbed my injured forehead wincing in pain before I got ready for school. We ended up talking while walking to school.

"Hey Riku, what were you dreaming about? You were so sweaty and all."

"The real question that should be answered is how did you get into my house?

"Through the window, now answer my question!" Sora whined as my eyebrow twitched on its own. Note to self, get that check out later.

"It was nothing." I began to walk ahead of him.

"Eh? Come on I know it was something! You better not go back to the darkness or else I'll haul your ass back here." He caught up to me and yanked on my sleeve.

"How very thoughtful of you to care so much about me." I bluntly put it patting his head.

"Hey I'm serious!" He screamed.

We finally made it to class in one piece without having that idiot blow my eardrums out. The lesson was really easy plus I already knew how to do it. Sora on the other hand was probably sleeping in his classroom. I bet Kairi was head of her class as well. Everything was back to normal after our adventure. It wouldn't hurt to go on another later in life.

It was lunch break so I traveled to the rooftop. It was so quiet and there was a nice breeze today. Laying out here wasn't such a bad idea—

"Hey Riku you have to try this!" How in he world did he know where I was and why was he talking with his mouth full?

"How did you know I was up here?"

"I figured you'd be up here since everything is all chaotic down there." He stated putting the chopsticks back in his mouth.

"What did you do?" I just had to ask didn't I?

"I got a lunch by winning a bet with Tidus" Letting out a sigh, all I could do was gawk at him. He could have made his own or even got Kairi to fix one. She makes pretty decent food when you're on her good side.

"Don't judge me. Now open your mouth and say Aaah~" Sora held the chopstick up to my mouth. I simply dodged every attempt he made trying to jab my lips until I eventually gave in.

"What are you doing? Just let me do it." I struggled to grab the chopsticks from him.

"Just open your mouth!" He whined. I sighed in defeat as he fed me a bite from the lunch he 'supposedly' won over.

"Geez Riku you have to try not to be so difficult around me."_ Me, being difficult?!_ And why is he behind me with the same chopsticks? No Riku, you must stay composed for your own good…and reputation. I lay back down and looked at the clouds passing by. Ha, who'd a thought, one of those clouds was shape like Sora's hair. Is that possible? I squint my eyes at the clouds seeming to be defying all kinds of logic until his head intervened with my view.

"Hey Riku, do you like someone?" And at a time like this he had to ask.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just asking since you're so popular." He replied, but I didn't respond when I heard the door to the roof open.

"There you are I was looking all over for you guys!" Kairi peep her head through the door before fully appearing.

"I need you two to run an errand for me."

"What kind of errand?" I heard Sora ask with his face sounding stuffed.

"Sora please don't eat with your mouth full." Finally, someone other than me said it.

"The errand is to pick up a package at Radiant Garden tomorrow."

"That's it?" This seems very suspicious and probably has something to do with me.

"Alright let's do this!" Sora trailed off inside the building. I tried to hurry up and catch up with Sora, but it was too late.

"Stop right there Riku!" I turned on my heels to face Kairi.

"You like Sora." I knew it had something to do with me, but why so bluntly put? My face change completely. No, I don't like him at all. Why do I feel like this?

"How would you know if that's true?" I questioned her.

"Well…instincts tell me you do." Kairi looked away unsure.

"Then it can't be proven." Then I walked off. I can't believe she said that, but since we're all so close, we know the slightest things that change about us except for Sora who can be oblivious at some point. Her instincts may be right, but is this noticeable?

"You'll see what's in the package when _you_ get it." She winked and walked ahead of me. Great, just great.

"That lunch was awesome!" I walked in on Sora throwing the box down that bounced back into Tidus' face…is _that _even possible?

"O-Ow…" That must've hurt. But what I should be thinking about trying to get Sora away from that package or whatever it is that's in it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

Today we go get the package and call it a day. Riku was acting cool as always, but I wonder why Kairi didn't want to come since it _was _her package.

"Hey Riku, how long do you think this will take?" I asked trying to get him out of his distant daze.

"Probably not that long." He looked back out the window of the ship. I sighed. I wonder what he's thinking about. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I see him hold his shoulder and roll it back with an irritated look then I thought to myself. Hmmm…I think I know what he needs. I hop over to him and put my hands up near his shoulders. He's been turning incredibly red lately, I wonder why.

"You need a massage!" I stretch out my fingers and try to touch his shoulder only to be held back.

"I'm fine." He says. He doesn't seem like it to me.

"Come on! It looks like you need it."

"Fine…" He said turning his back for me. I began working my magic on his back. He has too many knots, what could he have possibly been doing all this time? I know he works out on and off or is he just physically built this way. I just shrugged it off and let him lean into my touch. As I move further I just notice, he really is well-built. W-Why am I blushing? Why do I feel so…weird? Eh, probably motion sickness from the ship.

**Riku POV**

He is getting too close for comfort. I don't know what to do with him. I felt as if I were melting into his touch. He was too good at this.

"You can stop. We're almost here." I removed his hands and he gave me an upset look. I touched his shoulder and smiled. Maybe I should try to think of him more as a friend than a crush. The ship finally made its stop at Radiant Garden and to Sora's surprise, Leon and the gang were still there.

"Sooo where's the package?" I heard Sora ask.

"She did tell us a package was going to be here." Yuffie answered looking at Aerith. What is going on and what is Kairi really planning?

"Riku did you spit on me?"

"What is that even suppose to mean?" I chopped him upside his head when I felt a rain drop.

"Come on we're going inside." I dragged him inside by his arm.

Several minutes later it was pouring down hard outside and the room just fell silent. I seriously doubt the package would be here in this weather. Listening to the sound of droplets hitting the windowpane was soothing and was helping me fall asleep.

"Wow it really is raining cats and dogs out there." Yuffie exclaimed. Sora just sighed while leaning against the window frame. I saw something glow through my closed eyelids when I heard a loud bang followed by a rumble. Someone or something jumped on me, forcing the air to leave from my lungs. I see Sora's face buried in my chest with a tightening grip on my shirt.

"Don't tell me out little adventurer is afraid of a little storm."

"N-No I'm not!" he replied.

"What about the storm on the island?"

"I was angry, not scared." He shot up and looked me in my eyes. His ocean blue orbs where so mesmerizing. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, but I had to hold myself back for the good of our friendship. Another flash of lightning and rumbles caused Sora to slam his face into my chest that caused me to groan in pain this time.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Not until the storm passes." Since when did Sora control my sleeping pattern?

"I don't think the storm will be passing anytime soon. Do you guys have a guest room?" I asked trying to remove Sora's thousand lbs head off my torso. Aerith lead me to my room so I can finally get my mind off of things and sleep. Sora was guided to his when everyone here returned to their own room. Finally I could get some sleep.

"Riku come on! I want to show you something!" Sora yelled pulling me by my arm. Where were we? We were out on an open meadow until I saw where he was leading me.

"Another cave?"

"I know right? It's kinda similar to the one back home except this one is bigger!" He let me go once we were inside the unknown place. I thought it would be entirely dark, but looks like Sora made preparations before coming back in here. There were so many crystals that reflected the light Sora casted to make this illuminate the cave. This was actually cool.

"Riku, over here!" He called, patting the ground next to him. In the end I sat beside him and looked at the cave wall.

"There's something already on here. I wonder who was here first—" I know it had to be a dream when I felt his lips pressed against mines. It felt so real. I can't believe I fell for it.

"Sora I can't." I pushed him back as I looked away from him. I just can't look at him the same without having to hold myself back. Now how am I suppose to wake up from this dream?

**Sora POV**

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I'm surprised he didn't wake up when I snuck into bed with him. I have to admit his lips pass as kissable right about now. I leaned in closer with the covers wrapped around me like a cocoon and pressed my lips against his. Wait…what did I just do? Oh no. Don't tell me I have feelings for him. But he's my best friend! Ah, I really messed up now…but does that mean I like guys now? Hmm….

Jab

Jab

Jab

"Sora, I'm going to ask you this one time…why are you jabbing my cheek?"

"They're squishy" At least this will get my mind off of what I was thinking.

"As predicted, you snuck into my room." He finally opened his eyes and almost made me fall out the bed. What is with this feeling in my chest? I feel like I can't breathe. His eyes are fierce, but charming.

"Hey are you listening to me?" I just noticed his hands waving in my face as I blinked a couple of times.

"You said something?"

"You idiot." He smirked jabbing my forehead. He thought it was funny, but my forehead was burning so I kept rubbing it.

"If you keep that up your head will start smoking again."

"Hey Riku….have you ever kissed someone?" What am I saying?! Bad Sora, Bad! He turned his gaze from me to the ceiling. I wonder how long it will take him to answer though.

"Hey you guys! Is this the package you were looking for?"

**Riku POV**

Thanks to Yuffie, I didn't have to answer that question, but more importantly, the package arrived and Sora just sat down with the box…shit.

"Alright time to open it." Now it's time to worry. What does she have in this package?

"Um…Sora?"

"Yea?

"That isn't the way you open a package…" He tried to forcefully pry cardboard box open with his finger tips.

"I got this—" His was snatched back when a bead of blood began to swell on his finger tip. A cardboard cut, one of the worse kinds of paper cuts. I don't know what overcame me when he put his cut finger in between his lips, but I took the time to snatch the box from him. The box wasn't too heavy, but who knows what Kairi had hidden in there. I took a deep breath. Alright here I go—

"I want to open it!" Sora snatched and ripped the box open. Well, my plan was ruined. Wouldn't hurt to know what's in there anyway.

"Tickets?"

"For two?" Sora finished pulling out books to where the trip was going to lead. But there was a little note hidden at the bottom of the box that I took out without Sora noticing.

_Dear Riku, _

_I see you got to the package first since you're reading this note._

Not likely…

_But this is only a beginning to retrieve the ACTUAL package that I have waiting on you next trip._

_-Kairi_

What in the world is she doing and why me? I know the reason why, but that isn't true. That's at least what I want to think…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Riku POV**

"Out of all place…why here?" Sora groaned while looking out the window. I couldn't help but think the same thing as well and became groggy myself. Why Agrabah? Ha, never knew you could send mail like this to here, but this is ridiculous.

"Ugh so hot— I know! Maybe I'll be able to see Aladdin, Abu, and genie again!" Wow he changes pretty quick.

"Maybe that'll take your mind off the heat—"

"Did you say heat?" What have I done?

We finally arrived to Agrabah after having to stop Sora from indulging into a million illusions of an ice cream stand with a man wearing a black coat. He had me ready to fight when there was nothing there every time he mentioned a man in a black coat. Best…trip…ever.

"Look over there!"

"Sora if you mention another man in a black coat I may have to—"

"Genie!" Wonderful, oh wait now I see it too. Oh no don't tell me now I'm delusional. What if this whole time we were walking in an illusion of the town?

"Sora, how's it been?" I see my best friend getting hauled off the ground into a tight hug.

"Great! How's everyone here?" Sora said with the breath he still had left.

"Aladdin is with Jasmine at the palace. Abu and I are just taking a stroll" The genie responded as we followed along.

"We're here on trip that our friend sent us on. I wonder why she didn't come with us though." Oh Sora if only you knew. But there is another package here that we have to get. Hopefully this time it's the last one.

"Well since you guys are already here, we might as well take you to see Aladdin." Abu jumped around onto Sora's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go see Aladdin." The way he says it with a smile makes me want to smile with him. His charisma is what attracts me to him. He's capable of making friends with almost anyone. I have to admit I do get jealous when he's around other friends. That doesn't mean I like him…does it? No, I only like him as a friend and nothing more.

"Hey Riku, come on!" Sora waved his hand in my face that took me out of my thoughts. The walk to the palace wasn't such a long walk as expected. At least Sora wasn't affected by the heat—

"Sora!" I called out when I saw him fall to the ground exhausted.

"Maybe it was a good idea to not have drunk all the water we brought."

"You did what— why? Is that what happened to most of it?"

"I was thirsty!" He whined as I sighed. It couldn't be helped so I just picked him up and carried him as we walked.

"R-Riku what are you doing?!"

"Well you can't walk on your own while you're exhausted now can you?" He looked away from me and buried his face in his hands. Good thing we're already at the palace. Sora finally got water back in his system and a bed. All I could do was stand by him while he gets his rest. I might as well do the same.

I had to admit, he does look cute when he sleeps. I walked closer to the bed and leaned over his lean frame. He shifted in his sleep without realizing I was above him. He was mumbling something in his sleep when I leaned in closer to listen.

"Riku" he mumbled again. Was he thinking about me? Most importantly what am I doing again? Please tell me this is a dream because now I can't control my actions again. Why is this happening to me only? Sora's charms are too unbearable for me to handle. Great, now I'm talking like this again. I had to laugh at myself for this. It's our second trip and the dreams just get worse and worse. I might as well play along. No need to hold back in my dreams. I run my hands through his hair before moving down his face. My lips brushed against Sora's soft lips before moving my other hand under his shirt. He began to fidget once I began arousing him from out of his slumber. His eyes opened slowly before actually realizing what was going on. It finally sinks in then he pushes me away.

"R-Riku what are you doing?" He tried to fully remove me from my position, but something over came me when I grabbed both his wrist and placed them above his head.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." I move back in and smash my lips with his. His speech was muffled as he struggled against my grip.

"Riku wait!" He screamed as I tried to strip him of his clothes. He kicked to no avail as I began to leave a trail of kisses going down his neck. Sora suddenly let out a low moan when my knee brushed in between his legs. He began to thrash harshly, breaking free from my pin.

"Sora—"

"Stay away from me…" tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to scoot as far away as possible away from me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what overcame me." I tried to reason, but he refused to listen. I felt awful, but who wouldn't in this situation.

I finally awaked from my sleep and Sora was still resting on the bed where I left him. I looked at my hands, shameful of my acts. Seriously, it wasn't like me to force something upon someone. Maybe keeping my distance would be best to not provoke this in reality.

"Is Sora still asleep?" a voice startled me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I'm guessing it must have been Aladdin who Sora was talking about.

"Yea, it's funny. He looks at peace when he sleeps." I smile gazing at his face.

"Well, this came in not long ago. I think it belongs to Sora." I looked at his hands and there was the package we were looking for.

"I'll take it off your hands—"

"Oh boy, the package is here!" Sora took the package out my hands when all I could do was stare at my empty hands. How did he wake up so soon? That's Sora for you. He never fails to put a smile on your face.

"We have to go where?! Oh man this is going to be fun!" Sora jumped up on the bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
